


A Nation of Dreams

by Silver_Poems (Silver_Flair)



Series: Collection of Poems [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Flair/pseuds/Silver_Poems
Summary: There is no such thing as evil.





	A Nation of Dreams

**A Nation of Dreams**

 

We live in a nation full of regrets,

Of the choices we’ve made,

And the things we have said.

 

Here, we hide our bloodshot eyes,

And cover up our tired ears,

To us, ignorance is better still. 

 

We are a nation that dreams but never acts,

That survives but doesn’t thrive,

And pretends everything is alright.

 

The whispering lies of lullabies,

That sweet addictive safety,

Hidden behind bottles and capsules. 

 

False concern of hopeless men,

“You need help,” They say,

While inside a demon screams.

 

Begging for help,

From themselves,

Or from other’s hand.

 

But this is the Nation of freedom,

Where dreamer’s come to dream,

There is no such thing as evil.

 

In the Nation of Dreams.

  
  
  
  



End file.
